


Failed Attempt

by AniFre101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniFre101/pseuds/AniFre101
Summary: Set on episode 3 s2 where shiro tries to escape accordingly after ulaz makes it easier for him, but what happens when shiro fails to escape and gets captured again
Relationships: Galrans/Shiro (Voltron), Haggar & Shiro (Voltron), Sendak/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro/Zarkon (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Failed Attempt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is an exchange xmas fic for dear fufu and I am excited to have written this lovely noncon for her lol. Very opposite of xmas of course so please enjoy

The recent explosion rings through his head. He's on the ground and in pain. He's trying to tell his body to move. Do something. Anything. But he couldn't. That shockwave blast knocks him off his feet. He can barely get his hearing. Everything is ringing in his ears and it's loud. Everything's moving so slowly. 

Ulaz had made it easy for him, and he couldn't believe he screwed this up for himself. Shiro curses under his breath. He quickly looks around and sees no one. If he can make this quick, he can just find another escape pod. He should be able to before-

"Argh, let go!" Someone suddenly pulls him up by the back of his neck. He couldn't feel the ground anymore. He couldn't tell as he struggles to get loose, but instead he feels a punch to his abdomen. 

"To think you would have escaped, champion, but no matter, we'll take you elsewhere for punishment." Sendak pulls Shiro closer to his chest. The punch he has given Shiro should weaken his small frame. Sendak shoves Shiro hard enough against the wall and cuffs both wrists tightly together. 

"Where the hell are you taking me! Let go!" Shiro cries out and groans as he still feels that pain from Sendak punching him. He tries to get free, but there's no use. Shiro feels desperate and dread with each step he's forced to take. 

"You'll find out soon enough. But first, the Emperor would like to see your foolish face." Sendak stops in front of a particular door and it opens. He sees the emperor and he smirks when he hears the champion squirming. 

"Stop this! Don't!"

They soon make their way to stand in front of Emperor Zarkon. His face ever so expressionless as he sees his commander and then the champion presenting themselves. 

"Our champion had made a failed attempt to escape this ship, emperor." Sendak states. Despite him squirming, he keeps a tight hold on Shiro. 

"Oh, I wondered about the commotion that's being caused and the damage that has been made. And he's had help, I'm sure." 

"Indeed, we'll find the culprit, and find out how damage has been made to the ship, but in the meantime, how shall he be punished?" Sendak tightly grabs Shiro's face and sneers at him. He loves seeing that panicked look on the champion's face and the fear in eyes. 

Shiro's mind is going all over the place. Ulaz had just helped him and Shiro messed this all up for himself. (He's pretty sure Ulaz has made it out.) He couldn't believe this was happening. His first escape attempt has been a failure. He is so close, and now he's further away from his freedom. His mind also wavers to Sam and Matt too. 

"I have something in mind for our champion..." Zarkon rests his head on his hand on the armrest as the corner of his lips go slightly upward into a cruel smile. It sends chills down Shiro's spine just seeing that smile. And it's only the beginning of his cruel fate. 

\-----

_ This can't be happening _ . 

"Oh, you've arrived and in the proper attire… to be my punished slave." There's a hard tug of his leash to his collar, sending Shiro closer to Zarkon's clutches. Shiro could barely stand as his wrists are bound together rather tightly by the energy cuffs. 

Shiro stiffens as he feels Zarkon exploring his rather barely clothed body. The cloth rests low on his hips, enough to cover his front and back, feeling the chill air sweeping around him. It's the only thing that he's wearing along with a thin collar that is placed on his neck where a leash is pulled by Zarkon's hand. There's another leash tied to the wall next to his throne. To add to Shiro's humiliation are the set of piercings through each of his nipples. The piercings are connected by a jewel piece, courtesy of commander Sendak. 

Heavy claws explore his skin and Shiro feels the tips of those sharp nails trace his scar on his body. He hisses when he feels a sharp sting, yet Zarkon ignores him. "Each of these scars are a reminder that you've come out victorious at the arenas. It is rather attractive on your skin."

"Get the hell away from me!" Shiro couldn't help himself as he tries to get out of Zarkon's clutches, but that's a mistake on his part. With such strength, Zarkon pushes him towards the wall. 

"Still got some fight in you, champion. You don't even realize your own situation. No matter, let's get started." Zarkon places a sort of device over Shiro's eyes, darkening everything he sees. 

"W-what are you doing? Stop!" Shiro panics, having his vision suddenly darken. He can barely move and see now. He wonders if this is part of his punishment now. He suddenly feels being dragged by the leash attached to his neck. He hurriedly follows along to avoid getting choked, not that it mattered to Zarkon. Zarkon walks in long strides, so he tugs the leash harshly. Shiro suddenly feels himself being stopped. 

"This shall be most entertaining…" Zarkon moves to where he repositions Shiro's wrists to be connected to an energy rope attached to the ceiling. Shiro feels something tied around both his ankles after. 

Shiro couldn't move, and he's trying to prepare himself for the worst. He isn't sure how he'll escape from here, but he's starting to doubt it. His thoughts are interrupted when he feels a tug of the jewel string connecting to both his pierced nipples, making him groan. The tug stops and then continues. 

Zarkon smirks at how his champion is displayed before him. The champion has such a lewd body for a terran human, showing all his best parts, and he's quite vulnerable to Zarkon's clutches. He'll make sure the champion regrets his escaped attempt. And first, he's found another device to place on the champion's vulnerable part of his body, a cage for his cock. Shiro jolts when he realizes what Zarkon has placed on him. His cock is now strained in its cage. 

"No! Take this off!" Shiro yells. It's straining him and tight. 

"Let's see how much your body can endure." Zarkon roughly pulls the garment covering Shiro's behind off into shreds. Zarkon has his cock out already and he has his tip in between Shiro's cheeks. Shiro stiffens from feeling it and he can tell how big Zarkon is, which scares him. 

Shiro has the right idea to fear Zarkon as the sudden intrusion pierces his hole. His scream is loud and his voice cracks after. His hands tighten on his bounds as his body clenches from Zarkon entering him. The only sounds coming from Shiro are whimpers. 

A thrust is all he feels and something else that feels like a tear of some sort. 

"This is your punishment, champion…" It's all the words Shiro hears as Zarkon gives another thrust. 

-

Shiro stands where he is for what seems like hours, but he couldn't tell. He moans as he feels the emperor entering for the umpteenth time again, feeling him groping his body. He pants as he grips his bounds above him. Shiro couldn't help himself of course. He couldn't touch himself and Zarkon wouldn't bother with him anyway. He can feel how hard his cock is and he wants to be touched. 

Zarkon is as rough as Shiro would have guessed from the start. Each of his thrusts are brutal and fast, never relenting on his small human body compared to how big the emperor is. Shiro supposes that not being able to see helps in this situation. Shiro pants as he tries to keep up with the pace. He accidentally lets out a plea, his voice begging for release. 

"Never thought that you would be this compliant in your punishment." Zarkon states as he comes and fills up Shiro's hole. Shiro groans, shaking from being full once again. He gasps from Zarkon pulling out. It's spilling down his thigh. 

"Sh-shut up…" Shiro pants heavily. He wants to come, but Zarkon hasn't given him that release yet, and Shiro won't beg either. But it's starting to get harder to resist. His body is hot, his cock hard, his nipples ack and he just feels overly exhausted as though he's gone through several rounds in the arena. 

"So you still have a bit of your tongue on you. Now, let's say if you do continue to spite me with such venom, then you might never speak again. Consider this your warning, champion." Zarkon states with a threat in his voice. Shiro's ears twitch when he hears Zarkon stepping away from him. 

"A-aren't you going to remove this?" Shiro asks as his cock feels heavy with the cage on. It's tight and Shiro wants to come so badly. 

"In a varga, I shall, but you have guests to entertain first." Zarkon smirks before leaving. 

There is the sound of footsteps that Shiro picks up and he hears another. There are more steps he can hear. Dread fills Shiro's very core. He isn't sure how many there are. Shiro couldn't see and he dreads what's coming next. They have already surrounded him. 

One, two, three pairs of hands are on him, touching him, and manhandling him. Shiro couldn't resist any of them. They have him on his knees and hands. The leash has been relinquished and one of the galra holds it rather tightly. Shiro would fight if he could, but there are too many surrounding him. He feels someone roughly pulling his hair and a cock enters his mouth harshly, hitting the back of his throat. 

"So, this is the champion we've heard so much about?"

"He's turning into the emperor's pet."

"He belongs to Zarkon, so let's make this worth our while."

They laugh. They sneer. They do what they want with him. Shiro tries to hold out. He nearly chokes when one of them thrusts into his mouth. He feels the heat of his groin and how heavy his balls are. He wants to come. He flinches when he feels the tip near his hole. He's still full when Zarkon used him. 

"He's so eager. Look at him."

Shiro isn't sure how he's looking, but his body is responding to their rough touches. He's moving his hips as they thrust into him, his hole, his mouth. He's moaning as they thrust into him hard. His body quivers from being full. 

Shiro is repositioned to lying on his back on the ground. They spread his thighs as they continue to thrust into him. He feels his hair being pulled as he feels their cock entering his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. It's so much and he wants to come. 

"Who knew the champion's body could feel this good."

"I'm glad we get to do this to the champion."

"Wonder if this bitch likes to be touched here?" The galra fondles his chest, making Shiro moan and his body tremble. Shiro has gotten sensitive and hot. It's all too overwhelming. He groans from his nipples being squeezed. 

"I'm so close."

"Gonna come"

One by one, Shiro can feel himself being covered in their seed on his face, chest and stomach. They come inside him too. But even then, they don't stop. They continue. 

"He has earned this. Do you want to come?"

Shiro is panting, despite having his mouth stuffed with cocks. He's eager, so eager. If he can come, he'll gladly take more. "Please, I want to come."

"Then you just got to entertain more of us."

Shiro feels the cage being taken off. He feels so good with it off that he comes like a dam bursting. He's coming and he couldn't stop. 

"You've earned it, galra whore."

-

Zarkon has come back to where he once left Shiro. The other galra has left him a mess. He's on the floor, barely conscious. He's covered in so much filth. They have surely made a good use of him. 

And this is just the start. Zarkon smirks, making his way to the barely conscious champion. He supposes that the terran should be called something else, rather than champion. 

"You have no one, but to blame yourself for your wretched state."

  
  


\--

  
  


Shiro couldn't move in his tight bonds, having his hands behind him. He couldn't see as the device covers his eyes. He can hear the crowd screaming all around him. It's all too familiar to him. 

The arena… 

Zarkon has dragged him here, forcing him to kneel by the emperor's side. Shiro tries to bite Zarkon earlier, only earning himself a gag. 

Shiro hears the crowds screaming louder again and then Zarkon makes a speech. Shiro doesn't pay attention. He only bids his time until he can escape, but that's only if there's ever a chance for him to do so. 

"We have a new champion here in the stands and you get to have the best prize I shall bestow upon you." Zarkon announces. "You shall have my enslaved pet here."

Shiro snaps up. He feels cold and heavy. He isn't sure who it is. But he suddenly gets cold when Zarkon announces that he's a prize for whoever is crowned champion. 

  
  


He hears it, whoever it is. He can't see and he's glad that he couldn't. The champion is big, very big. He can feel this fighter towering over him. They feel hot and their breath heavy against his body. Claws push him against the floor, grabbing his arm to turn him. 

"Mmmph! Nnn!!!" Shiro cries out as he feels the only fabric covering him is pulled apart and ripped to shreds. He gasps as air hits his bare bottom. His cheeks are spread as he feels those heavy hands grabbing him. Shiro couldn't fight this beast. 

Their breath is against his ass, a trail of saliva drips onto his cheeks, making him shiver. Then he feels their tongue licking from top to bottom between the line of his crack, making him gasp. They continue to suck and taste his ass. Their hands grip his thigh so their face is pressed into his ass. Their tongue licks every area of his bottom. Shiro clenches his hole, and that tongue enters him with force, making his body tremble with delight. Their tongue is heavy and wet with bumpy ridges. Shiro shouldn't like this, but he couldn't help how his body reacts. He moans when he feels the tongue entering him. 

"Look at you, wasting away to this beast of a champion…" Zarkon states, observing Shiro getting eaten out. 

Saliva is on the corner of Shiro's mouth. He feels hot. It's amazing how this champion is eating him out. It's been ages. He tries to shake these thoughts away. He shouldn't give in. He gasps when he feels it going from his hole to his balls. There's so much sensation for his body. His cock is dripping pre-cum. "P-please…"

  
  


They relent and move Shiro onto his back. Shiro is panting and vulnerable to their eyes. Shiro feels them grab his thigh and spreads him open. Shiro's cock twitches in anticipation. The champion has their own cock throbbing and hot. They place the tip against Shiro's entrance and spears him onto his cock. Shiro gasps, barely registering this monstrous cock. Just like their tongue, their cock has bumps and ridges. Their cock is girthy and thick. 

Then he feels this champion grabbing him by the hips, thrusting in and out of him with such a brutal and fast pace. Shiro can barely keep up, his body trembling from their cock hitting that particular spot that makes his nerves filled with electricity. They keep the same pace, their breath heavy and huffing against Shiro's chest. 

"Ah! Mmnnn!" Shiro cries out as he feels his chest being attacked. He can feel that warm moist tongue licking his nipples, making Shiro jolt in his bounds. Shiro can't see, but he can feel, which is more stimulating. He gasps when he feels them tasting each of his nubs, feeling the bumps against his njpples. There's so much sensation at once for his body to handle. He grasps their hips with his legs to make it easier for this champion to thrust into him. They thrust as they suck his chest. They continue to hit that sweet spot. And he isn't sure when they'll stop. 

As though the alien hears his thoughts, Shiro is suddenly getting filled up from the champion coming. Shiro pants from how much his ass can take. Shiro couldn't help but come as well, his belly getting covered in his semen. The crowd around them is cheering and applauding. Shiro forgets where he is. The champion stays inside him and then they let out a boisterous roar. 

\--

"You would have been battling in the arena. You could have made this easier for yourself, but you have defied our rules with that pathetic escape attempt along with the destruction afterwards. For that, this is your punishment." It's Sendak's voice. Shiro can't see and he's thankful for having his sight being taken away. 

But Sendak takes the device off his eyes. Shiro blinks hard as harsh light shines through. He isn't sure how long he's not had his sight for, but he hates it. He hates it even more when he sees and feels Sendak so close to him. 

"You'll enjoy this, or maybe loathe it. I certainly will since emperor Zarkon has blessed me with this time to punish you." Sendak comes forward, licking the side of Shiro's neck. 

"G-get away from me." Shiro spits out, but Sendak holds the leash tight. He keeps Shiro close at arm's length. 

"How low you have fallen, champion… Though, I suppose I should call you something else rather than 'champion'." Sendak pulls the thin string of jewelry connected between Shiro's nipples, making him squirm and moan. The nubs redden from the tug. 

Shiro would retort back, but he realizes how useless that would be. He would rather have this over with. But that doesn't seem right at all. He's endured everything up to this point, and he hates how they use him like some doll. They're sick. They're all sick. 

"But on this very ship, you have been used up by many others. Just how many have used your body, you galra whore…" Sendak's hand traces Shiro's back with the edge of his clawed finger, leaving a trail of blood. Sendak edges closer to lick the blood off him and he savors it's metallic taste. 

That's when Sendak realizes how distracted he is when Shiro shoves against him, despite his position. Shiro bares his teeth against Sendak. "Let me go, you sick fuck!"

Slightly caught off guard, Sendak smirks. He's glad that the terran hasn't lost that fire in him. But it doesn't matter here. He shoves Shiro with just his large prosthetic claw, hearing him grunt with pain. 

"You should realize where you are and how vulnerable your body is and who you ultimately belong to." Sendak grabs Shiro by the wrists, forcing his hands upwards to the ceiling where an energy cord hangs from. Sendak attaches Shiro's bound wrists to the cord. "I'll make this punishment worth my while…"

"N-no!" Shiro struggles, trying to kick him. Dread fills him as well as the anticipation that follows. 

His kicks are useless when Sendak grabs his thigh with his prosthetic and the flowing cloth covering him is ripped off. Shiro freezes when he feels Sendak's hand exploring his ass as the prosthetic holds his thigh open. 

"I do wonder how many have used you up, besides emperor Zarkon." Sendak's hand squeezes his tight hole. It's clenching from being touched and he hears Shiro sighing. 

"N-no more…" Shiro whispers, looking away from Sendak. 

"But your body says otherwise." Sendak inserts a finger inside the terran's hole, making Shiro tremble. A second finger enters him and he starts to thrust. Sendak is satisfied when he hears Shiro panting and he notices Shiro's cock twitch. "Look at you, wanting this. "

Shiro couldn't help himself being in Sendak's clutches. He moans as he feels those fingers thrust and rub his insides. It's agonizing him from the inside and his cock is leaking. 

"You're quite the filthy slave. Look at you, taking in my fingers. I think you're ready for what's coming next." Sendak smirks as he takes his fingers out, ignoring Shiro's whimper. Sendak undo his lower armor covering his crotch and he takes out his cock. He's half hard, and he starts to pump his cock up. With several strokes, Sendak's cock is hard and leaking. 

Shiro shakes his head. "Don't! Don't put that in me!"

"You're in no position to demand anything, but take it." Sendak grabs Shiro's thigh and has the tip at Shiro's entrance, feeling his body suddenly jolt from what is to come next. Shiro couldn't do anything but hold on to his bounds as Sendak pierce him with his dick. Shiro barely has any time to adjust to the big girthy size of Sendak's cock as Sendak starts to ruthlessly thrust inside him. 

"You're so tight despite how many have entered your hole." Sendak feels like he's being squeezed from being inside Shiro, but it's such a pleasure. He's entered him before and it's ever so pleasant every time. 

"Y-you've used me…before…" Shiro sobs out as he pants. He feels Sendak thrusting against his inner walls, so close to his prostate. Shiro pants and his body trembles with each of Sendak's hits from his cock. He shudders as he feels his prostate being pounded into. 

To get a better angle, Sendak lowers Shiro a bit and holds him with his prosthetic. Shiro panics as he's in a new position where Sendak can align himself better. Sendak resumes his poundings, giving Shiro a hard slap. Shiro moans, feeling so close. But Sendak notices and grabs his dick, making Shiro gasp. "L-let go!"

"You cannot come until I say you can." Sendak states as he squeezes and pumps Shiro's cock to match the pace of his fast thrusts. Sendak won't admit, but he's close to. 

Shiro couldn't do anything but to just take it. His body feels so close and on edge with each pounding he's getting. His cock is being stroked fast with each thrust. 

Without warning, Sendak comes inside him. "Your reward." Shiro feels the commander filling him up. Shiro pants as he feels so full to the stomach. And then, Sendak finally lets him go, letting him come at last with a sigh. 

Sendak releases the slave and before he leaves, he inserts a plug as far as it can go. He smirks at Shiro, who looks exhausted. "My seed shall stay inside you."

Before Shiro can speak, Sendak places something on his face to where it covers his mouth. It's a muzzle and Sendak ties it behind his head securely. Shiro can't speak. 

"This is your punishment for escaping from us…from me..." Sendak exits the room, leaving Shiro as he is. 

\--

A few galra commanders come walking onto the bridge, being summoned to Zarkon's side. The room is filled with nothing but moans and wet skin to skin contact. The air is hot and heavy. They suddenly notice the sight before them, but it is to be expected of the emperor, yet the sight is as welcoming. 

Zarkon sits on his throne with Haggar by his side as always. And Shiro is sitting on Zarkon's lap, thrusting on his dick. Shiro's wrists are chained behind Zarkon and his legs are folded by bands to keep them closed. He is tied completely to be positioned to sit on Zarkon's lap indefinitely. 

"Proceed with the reports." Zarkon states as he brings a hand to fondle Shiro's chest, which is decorated with piercings. A gag is placed in Shiro's mouth as he is also blindfolded. Shiro can barely feel anything and cannot see anything anymore. Shiro moans when Zarkon tugs his nipples and squeezes them. He'd beg, but he couldn't speak. 

Shiro is on edge. His lower region is hot and he's so close. But every time he's close, his orgasm is denied when he has a cock ring on. He couldn't focus as he's denied his orgasm. It's all he feels, being on that knife like edge he has to endure. Zarkon would thrust unexpectedly. All he wants is to orgasm and he just needs the ring off and one stroke of his cock or breast would help him reach that edge. He can barely hold on. 

Shiro can barely register his surroundings, hearing some galra making reports back and forth and then Zarkon's voice. He feels like he's been sitting on the Emperor for what seems like an eternity. And then, the Emperor commands Haggar, "I need you to punish this little slave here, Haggar."

"As you wish, my Emperor." Haggar states in a dry tone. 

Shiro isn't sure what's happening, but he moans when he feels warm energy on his body as though to make him feel hot. But Haggar waves a hand and Shiro feels on edge as she flickers her magic around Shiro's cock. Shiro moans from being overstimulated. Zarkon holds Shiro's hips from moving. He sees the magic flicker to Shiro's chest, attacking his nips. Shiro groans from the pain and stimulation he feels from his upper body. 

Another flicker of her wrist, Haggar is satisfied to see the former champion in such agony from her magic. Shiro's moans fill the room. His chest is throbbing from the sensation. His cock is spilling precum and it's red in its ring and throbbing. Shiro is drooling as he bites on the gag and he holds tight to his bounds, not noticing that he's laying against the emperor. Haggar continues to use her magic and spreads it back to Shiro's crotch. 

"That shall be enough, Haggar. You may take your leave." Zarkon announces. Haggar stops her magic and she disappears. Shiro is relieved yet he's not satisfied. His cock and balls are still heavy. He's panting hard through his gag. Zarkon gives Shiro his attention now. 

"You have made quite a display for everyone. Now, let's give you your reward." Zarkon reaches over and takes off the ring from Shiro's cock. Shiro hums in delight as he is able to come all over his belly. 

Zarkon takes the blindfold and gag off Shiro. Shiro blinks a few times as everything brightens his surroundings from being in the dark for so long. It's only the start as Zarkon holds Shiro by the hips and he starts to thrust in and out of Shiro. 

"You shall always belong to the Galra empire, slave." Zarkon mercilessly continues to thrust inside Shiro, hitting his prostate over and over. He'll admit how he likes how tight his slave feels around his cock. It's satisfying and he comes after several thrusts. 

"Ah!!! Y-yes!" Shiro gasps as he's filled up. He can feel how his belly is full and he sees it from below, the slight bulge on his stomach. Tears run down his cheeks. He isn't sure if it's from being full, or the fact that he has no way to escape from this place. 

"V-vrepit sa…!"

\--

There are four or maybe five big galra commanders. They have gathered at a particular door. It's a new room, which their Emperor carefully has designed for some Vargas. But nevertheless, they're quite keen with the sudden private announcement that they've each been given by Zarkon on their communicators. 

"You all have been obedient and have followed my commands. There is a reward for each and every one of you waiting. Vrepit sa." Zarkon sends them each a location and every commander is curious. Quite a few know and the rest have speculated this "reward."

The doors open and there is barely any light filtering the room. There's someone in the middle of the room laying on a large bed. His collar has a chain connected to the floor. There's a spreader bar with both his ankles connected to it, keeping his legs and thighs open. His wrists are cuffed by energy locks. Shiro tenses up from seeing the galra enter this room. 

Shiro sits up, barely able to manage his movements. He brings his hands up in greeting. And in a blank tone, he welcomes them. "Use me as you see fit, commanders."

Shiro can see them all surrounding him and the door closes. A single tear goes down his cheek as he accepts his fate. 


End file.
